Summer Truth or Dare
by potterlife714
Summary: Everybody is going to summer camp after that fateful year at East High. Troy and Chad are going to basketball camp. Gabi and Taylor are going to science camp. And Ryan and Sharpay are going to drama camp. But what happens when they start a truth or dare g
1. Preparing For Camp

**Summer Truth Or Dare**

**Chapter 1:**

**Preparing For Camp**

**(A/N:) **Ok, guys. This is my first High School Musical story. I have a couple of Harry Potter ones that you

**Disclaimer:** When I own High School Musical pigs will fly, my dad will let me go on a date, and Zac Efron would be my husband…yeah right.

**Dedication:** To my best Harry Potter and Fanfiction obsessed friend, Jesse(RonWandMioneG4ever).

Also to Lissical for making me want to write a High School Musical story.

(**little note**): Ok the camp Chad and Troy are going to is for girls and boys. The girls are on one side of the camp and the boys are on the other. The camp Taylor and Gabriella are going to is a science _and_ math and all that other complicated stuff kind of camp. The camp Ryan and Sharpay are going to teaches acting, singing, and dancing. There are individual teachers for each. Ok _now_ on with the story,

Summer Truth or Dare

By: Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

_**Chapter 1: Preparing for Camp**_

"Troy are you sure you don't want to come with me and Taylor to science camp this summer?" asked Gabriella Montez.

"Yeah, okay Gabi," said Troy Bolton, "I saw the tape of your Scholastic Decathalon. I thought math was all about numbers, not letters. Especially when it's stuff like b+2x-y87-3q or some hard and really confusing thing like that. And plus if I go with you and Taylor Chad will probably snag all the cute girls' coaches."

"Oh really," said Gabi, "Well then maybe I'll just take all the cute, nerdy boys at my camp."

"Cute and nerdy?" asked Troy, "Those are two words that are definitely not meant to be together."

"Who cares," said Gabi playfully, "I like nerds."

"So now you're calling me a nerd?" asked the super-hot basketball jock, "Very nice, Miss Montez."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," said Gabriella.

"Maybe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it, huh?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe," Troy said again.

At the same time at Chad's house Chad and Taylor were having a similar conversation( except with a lot more kissing and a lot less "maybes."

**At the Evans's house**

"Jeez, Shar. How many pairs of shoes did you bring? Like your whole closet, or something?" asked Ryan Evans.

"No. I wouldn't be allowed to," said Sharpay Evans, "Those with my 18 skirts, 9 pairs of capris, 3 jeans, 19 pairs of shorts, 20 shirts, 7 bathing suits ,and my 4 pounds of jewelry would definitely be over 50 pounds and the airport won't let me bring them. So I had to pack only 17 pairs of shoes, which is not even half of my shoe closet," she finished.

"Girls and clothes," said Ryan as he thought about the 5 pairs of shorts, 7 shirts, 2 pairs of sneakers, and 2 bathing suits that he had packed.

"C'mon Ryan. Let's go we're going to be late," said Sharpay as she walked out he door.

**_Ok guys. I hope you liked it and…REVIEW! _**byezzzz


	2. It's Actually CAlled

**Summer Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Actually Called...**

**(A/N:)**OK guys so here is the second chapter in Summer Truth or Dare. Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I was really rushed because I was supposed to be typing this little speech for my Grandmother's 80th birthday party. Also, I'll try to update faster next time. Oh yeah, and one more thing (sorry) can anybody think of a better title for this story. I'll give you credit for it! Now on with the story

**Disclaimer: **Okay Mr. Ortega. Yes, I would like to buy High School Musical for…oh lets say about…11 dollars and 48 cents(Which is all the money I have until my dad pays me back). What? No! I am not drinking Okay then, how about**_-click-_ **Hello? Hello? _As you can see I obviously do not own High School Musical_-boo-hoo-Sadly it all belong to Disney.

**Dedication: **I guess to everyone who reviewed my story and gave me some motivation to update.

(**little note**): The camp Chad and Troy are going to is in Texas and is for girls and boys. The girls are on one side of the camp and the boys are on the other. The camp Taylor and Gabriella are going to is a science _and_ math and all that other complicated kind of stuff and it's in Utah. The camp Ryan and Sharpay are going to teaches acting, singing, and dancing. There are individual teachers for each. It is in California. Ok _now_ on with the story.

Summer Truth or Dare

By: Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

_**Chapter 2: It's Actually Called...**_

_**(at the airport)**_

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Oh my God, Ryan you are such a-"

""Excuse me," Ryan calmly asked cutting off Sharpay, "My sister, here, thinks that the line for the first class passengers is different from the line for the other passengers. It's not…right?

"Nope. It _is_ over there with everyone else," said a grumpy security guard who had probably worked the night shift and wasn't too happy about it.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever!" said Sharpay giving a look to the bellboy as he tried to carry her many bags.(is that what they're called? I really have no idea.)

**(I had to put that whole first class line thing in there so you would get how stuck-up Sharpay (like you need to be told again) is and how laid back Ryan is…well for the time being at least. Polar opposites, I know, but still twins. Weird, huh.)**

"Ha! I told you so," said Ryan smugly.

"Whatever," was Sharpay's reply.

_**(the same time at the airport, but at a different entrance)**_

Chad, Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella all came to the airport together because it was the last time they would all be together for 5 weeks.

"I can't believe my parents wouldn't get me first class tickets," said Taylor angrily, "I mean, really, where am I going to put my laptop, notebook, carry-on bag, portable chemistry set and everything else that was on the camp list of what we had to bring. Right, Gabi?"

"What…oh…yeah, sure," said Gabi offhandedly because she was staring at Troy

"C'mon guys," said Chad, "Lets get in line."

As they neared the line(for all passengershinthint) they heard an all too familiar voice…

"_Bop, bop, bop. Bop to the top. Slip'n slide and ride that rhythm. Jump and hop, hop 'till we drop and start again…"_

"Sharpay?" asked Troy and Gabriella together.

Hearing that Ryan and Sharpay turned around at the exact same time(that freaky twin thing)

"Hey, guys," said Ryan, " What are you doing here?" (everyone had become friends over the rest of that year)

"Well," said Taylor being the control freak she is, "Chad and Troy are going to basketball camp in Texas…"

"Typical lunkhead," said Gabriella so only Troy could hear.

"Hey," Troy said a little too loudly.

"What?" asked Taylor thinking Troy was talking to her.

"Oh…uh….well," said Troy trying to think fast, "the camp is actually called the Texas Advanced Basketball Camp For Boys and Girls or you could call it TABCFBAG"(remember that it will come up later).

"Okay," said Taylor slowly, "anyways Troy and Chad are going to the _Texas Advanced Basketball Camp For Boys And Girls _and Gabi and I are going to science camp_…_

"Typical elevated IQ temptress girl," Troy said a little too loudly again.

This time both Gabi and Chad heard it.

"What?" asked a confused Gabi as Chad…dare I say it…giggled(a very un-manly thing to do).

"What now!" asked Taylor starting to get annoyed, "And what are you giggling about?" she asked her boyfriend.

Chad said, "Nothing…It's just that …uhm….I love it when you get all control-freaky.

"And our camp is actually called the Utah's Advanced Academic Program For Future Scientists/Mathematicians(UAAPFFS/M),"said Gabi following Troy's lead. (Remember that name, too. That will come up again also.)

"Our camp is called California's Creative and Dramatic Musical Theater Camp(CCADMTC), said Ryan.(yep. remember that one, too.)

"What?" Sharpay asked her conpletely clueless twin brother.

"Isn't everyone saying the names of their camp?" saked Ryan.

Sharpay, being used to this, just rolled her eyes.

"Jeez. What is with everyone today?" asked Taylor.

**(A/N:)Well there's chappie number 2. I hopr you liked it. Sorry about the camp names. I couldn't think of any thing else for them. And the abbreviations are important...well kinda...so just remember them. **

**_See the button...Smell the Button..._**PRESS**_ the button._**


	3. Fears of Flying, Dudes, and ManDiaries

_**Summer Truth or Dare**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Of Fears of Flying, Dudes, and Man-Diaries**_

**(A/N:)**Guys, thank you soooooo much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. That's why I am trying to update faster. I'm still accepting different names for this story! If anybody wants to give me any suggestions_(hinthint)._

**Disclaimer: **Oh, hey Zac. What's up? What do you mean you'll call the police? No, I am NOT stalking you! As you can see High School Musical and sadly Zac Efron do not belong to me.-_sniffle_-

**Dedication:** Definitely to all my reviewers:

Chaylorlover4ever

TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER

loveRhino

XxThaliaxX

Dracoisalooker76

Isxitx4everxhsmxBraceFace

nikpik 

kikicant

blazingfire03

and especially RonWandMioneG4ever(G. I. Jesse-lol)

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

(if you reviewed the second chapter and your name isn't here it's because I'm typing this on the same day I posted the second chaptera nd the only reviews I got so far were from these people.)

(**little note**): Ok the camp Chad and Troy are going to is for girls and boys. It is in Texas. The girls are on one side of the camp and the boys are on the other. The camp Taylor and Gabriella are going to is a science _and_ math and all that other complicated stuff kind of camp. It is in Utah. The camp Ryan and Sharpay are going to teaches acting, singing, and dancing. It is in California. There are individual teachers for each.

Summer Truth or Dare

By" Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

_**Chapter 3: Of Fears of Flying, Dudes, and Man-Diaries**_

_Recap:_

"_Isn't everyone saying the names of their camps?" asked Ryan._

_Sharpay, being used to this, just rolled her eyes._

"_Jeez. What is with everyone today?" asked Taylor._

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but mine and Taylor's plane leaves in about 45 minutes and we're not even in line yet." said Gabi.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi, you're right," said Taylor, "C'mon lets get a move on."

"Now does everybody remember everyone's screen name?" asked Troy.

A chorus of yes's could be heard.

The gang(Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay) had decided that IM-ing would be the best way to stay in touch over the summer.(The only other way was phones, but that would take up too many minutes and everyone had a screen name and a computer or laptop)

Troy's s/n: EastHighBBallChamp78

Gabi's s/n: LikeTheView82

Taylor's s/n: smartone54

Chad's s/n: BBallFrizz82

Ryan's s/n: hatmster22

Sharpay's s/n; PerfectActress101

**((A/N:) I'll put this before every chapter.))**

_(on the plane to Utah)_

"This is not fair!" said Taylor angrily, "I have nowhere to put my stuff!"

"Tay, relax," said Gabi, " Just put your laptop in the pouch in front of you until we take off and put your carry-on underneath your chair."

"Okay, sorry Gabi," said Taylor who is obviously afraid of flying.

"It's fine," said Gabi as she organized her things. When she was done she realized that Taylor was listening to one of those relaxing tapes.**((A/N:)if you don't get it then see the author's note at the bottom of this page)) **

"Oh come on Tay, you are not seriously listening to one of those retarded relaxation tapes, are you?" asked Gabi.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" asked Taylor, " They are actually very calming."

"_Oi," _thought Gabi, "Okay just listen to me. You obviously don't like flying just like I don't like bugs. So what I did when my girl scout troop went camping was that I just wouldn't look or think about them. So for you, all you have to do is focus on something else. Like Chad, perhaps."

"Thanks," Taylor said and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_(on the plane to Texas)_

"Dude, you are so lucky," said Troy to his best friend Chad.

"Oh really," asked Chad, "And why is that Mr. Troy-basketball-champion-school-musical-lead-Bolton"

"Ha, ha very funny," said Troy, "It's because I was watching you and Taylor before _"saying" _goodbye back there. I wish I had a girlfriend."

"But aren't you and Gabi together?" asked Chad

"I don't know why everyone thinks that," Troy said, " We're just friends.'

"Whatever you say, man," Chad said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_(on the plane to California)_

As soon as Sharpay got in her seat she turned on her iPod and started singing aloud with it. Loudly, I might add.

When she finally noticed that people were staring at her(after about a good 10 or so minutes) she said to Ryan(loudly, again) I guess I am just so great that people don't want to ever hear me stop. It's almost like they're asking for an encore,"

"Well, actually Shar," said Ryan, " I really don't think-"

Thank goodness that the pilot decided to start talking at that moment or else Sharpay would have blown out everyone's eardrums within 25 feet.

As the pilot went on talking about, well all that pilot-y stuff(did you really th ink I was going to type all that HA) Ryan wrote about what his camp experience was mostly going to be about in his man-diary. Yes, man-diary.

**_THE STORY OF THE MAN-DIARY:_**(for an additional story like this check out my other story: Under the Hat)

Once when Ryan had come home from a really hard day at school he really needed someone to open up to. "Not Sharpay," Ryan had thought. "She never gets bullied or picked on because she auditions for plays and musicals and sings and dances. Not mom or dad either. They just wouldn't understand."(this is not one of those stories where Mr. and/or Mrs. Evans is abusive or anything) So with no real person to talk to Ryan did the next best thing. wrote his thoughts down in a journal and never stopped.

this is his journal entry:

_I already have an idea of what camp is going to be like: Sharpay will get all the attention(as usua) and I will be stuck on the sidelines watching all the guys drool over her. How fun. It's always that way. At least no one can't make fun of me there because everyone does the same thing. Oooooow! I'm starting to get a headache because Sharpay just won't shut up. -Bye_

**(A/N:) **Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. byezzz and don't 4-get to review.


	4. Oh

_**Summer Truth or Dare**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"Oh"**_

**(A/N:)**Guys, thank you soooooo much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I'm still accepting different names for this story! If anybody wants to give me any suggestions_(hinthint). _

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own it.

**Dedication: **to tootsieXpopXdiscovery (she was formerly known as RonWandMioneG4ever) and KelsiLovesLucas.

**(Note #1)there is a character named Kelsi in this story. IT IS NOT THE KELSI NIELSON FROM HSM. SHE WAS THE CONTEST WINNER FROM MY OTHER STORY(under the hat) AND WE ARE CURRENTLY CO-WRITING A STORY CALLED SECRETS REVEALED. oops sorry. i forgot to turn off caps-lock! -lol-**

**(NOTE #2) **The camp Chad and Troy are going to is for girls and boys. It is in Texas. The girls are on one side of the camp and the boys are on the other. The camp Taylor and Gabriella are going to is a science _and_ math and all that other complicated stuff kind of camp. It is in Utah. The camp Ryan and Sharpay are going to teaches acting, singing, and dancing. It is in California. There are individual teachers for each one.

And

_**This whole chapter is written in chatroom form!**_

**Here are their screen-names again:**

Troy's s/n: EastHighBBallChamp14

Gabi's s/n: LikeTheView82

Taylor's s/n: SmartOne54

Chad's s/n: BBallFrizz78

Ryan's s/n: HatMaster22

Sharpay's s/n; PerfectActress101

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BBallFrizz78- **Hey…anybody here?

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**yeah man I'm here

**BBallFrizz78- **So what's up?

**EastHighBBallChamp14- **Nothing much. You.

**BBallFrizz78-**Same here.

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**uh Chad.

**BBallFrizz78-**Yeah

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**were sitting right next to each other on our laptops

**BballFrizz78-**oh

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**so is anybody else here yet?

**BBallFrizz78-**nope. Still just me.

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**IF YOU'RE GONNA TALK TO ME SAY IT OUT LOUD! I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU IF YOU FORGOT!

**BBallFrizz78-**oh

**BBallFrizz78-**hey, but you're doing it too!

**EastHighBBallCamp14-**oh

**BBallFrizz78-**Hey! Now you're copying me!

**EastHighBBallchamp14-**oh

**BBallFrizz78-**you're doing it again!

**SmartOne54-**doing what?

**LikeTheView82-**yeah, doing what?

**EastHighBBallChamp-**hey tay. hey gabi. scroll up and look at the beginning of the convo.

_(30 seconds)_

**LikeTheView82-**OMG! You guys are crazy!

**SmartOne54-**totally

**BBallFrizz78-**does anybody know where ryan and sharpay are?

**EastHighBBallChamp78-**nope

**SmartOne54-**no

**LikeTheView82-**no

**BBallFrizz78-**oh

**SmartOne78-**YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!

**LikeTheView82-**YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**YOU'RE DOING IT- oh well never mind

**BBallFrizz78-**ha ha lol

**HatMaster22-**hey guys. what's up?

**EastHighBBallChamp14-** hey ryan. nothing much what about you?

**HatMaster22-**same, but i think i'm about to go deaf

**LikeTheView82-**why?

**HatMaster22-**Sharpay just walked in and she is shouting about some girl in her dancing class.

**BBalFrizz78-**why? what's wrong?

**SmartOne54-**why do you care so much?

**BBallFrizz78-**DUH! Sharpay's hot!

**PerfectActress101-**Sharpay's _WHAT?_

**SmartOne54-**Yeah! Sharpay's _WHAT?_

**BBallFrizz78-**oops! ha ha sorry tay

**PerfectActress101-**and...

**BBallFrizz78-**and Sharpay.

**PerfectActress78-**that's better.

**EastHighBBallChamp78-**so anyways...what's wrong Sharpay?

**PerfectActress101-**well there's this girl,Kelsi, in my dance class and she is trying to take away my man.

**LikeTheView82-**Wait...Zeke's there?

**PerfectActress101-**EEEEWWWW! I will pretend that you didn't just say that!

**SmartOne54-**why?

**PerfectActress101-**we brpke up because he is a wimpy-baking-wanna-be!

**BBallFrizz54-**harsh

**PerfectActress101-**deal with it!

**EastHighBBallChamp-**so back to this Kelsi girl

_**THIS IS NOT THE SAME KELSI THAT IS IN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! SHE WAS THE CONTEST WINNER FROM MY OTHER STORY, UNDER THE HAT, AND WE ARE CURRENTLY CO-WRITING A STORY CALLED SECRETS REVEALED!**_

**PerfectActress101-**right well like I said theres this girl in my dance class, Kelsi, and she is trying to flirt with this extremely hot dance instructor.

**LikeTheView82-**Oooo. What's his name and what does he look like?

**PerfectActress101-**His name is Lucas and he has amaing dirty-blond hair and the most captivating green eyes

**BBallFriz78-**ewwww girl talk. sharpay, gabi, tay, talk to ya later.

**HatMaster22-**yeah. me 2 bye

**SmartOne54-**bye. luv ya chad. see ya ryan.

**PerfectActress101-**bye chris

**BBallFrizz78-**it's CHAD

**PerfectActress101-**whatever

**LikeTheView82-**bye chad

**HatMaster22-**bye

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**bye

**BBallFrizz14-**I'm right here, Troy. Remember?

**EastHighBBallChamp14-**oh yeah...bye everyone.

**LikeTheView82-**sooo...back to Lucas...he has the mosy amazing eyes and he has the HOTTEST body ever.

**SmartOne54-**how do u know?

**PerfectActress101-**he wears really tight black shirts.

**LikeTheView82-**OMG!

**PerfectActress101-**definently. but this Kelsi girl is trying to keep me from getting him. She's going down! Well anyways...talk to you all later bye.

**(A/N:) Ha Ha LOL isn't it funny how Sharpay's crush is Lucas. HA HA LOL bye and please leave a review and constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	5. SOOOO SORRY

Ok...I am SOOOOO sorry!!!! I hate it when other authors to this, and now I'm doing it, so I feel terrible. But I think we both know that this isn't really a great story. If I don't get any reviews with REALLY, REALLY, REALLY good reasons to keep this going, then I'm going to delete it. Then I'm gonna wrap up Under The Hat and Too Perfect so I can concentrate on a new story I'm planning called Switch. It's going to be really great, and I hope everyone reds it.

Again, I'm SOOOOO sorry...

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

(ALi)


End file.
